The Slimefolk's Treasure
.png |story = yes |Asmodel|Legendary Archwitch Ranking Reward |Empress Slime|Fantasy Archwitch Ranking Reward |Pure Slime|Fantasy Archwitch |Schalk|Archwitch |Dream Outfit|Amalgamation Material |Cute Slime|Amalgamation ||Elemental Hall |Sister Carmina|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Sosha|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Slime Guardian|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "The Road to Slime Village" will appear! ■About the Rewards Lots of QUEEN cards can be obtained during this event. In addition, ORACLE and ALCHEMIST have been added to the area completion rewards! Please refer to the following areas: Area Completion Reward ●Treasure 2-3, 4-3 * PARTY ORACLE ●Treasure 3-3, 5-3 * PARTY ALCHEMIST ●Treasure EXーEX4 * UR QUEEN＋ ●Treasure 1-3, 2-3, 3-3, 4-3, 5-3 * SR QUEEN Card Drop Areas ●Treasure 1-1ー5-3 * N SLIME * R SLIME ●Treasure EXーEX4 * N SLIME * R SLIME * SR QUEEN Please refer to the Reward Pages for more details. ■About the Special Areas This event features a total of 4 Special Areas! Below are the 4 Speail Areas: * Treasure EX, EX2, EX3, EX4 ■"The Road to Slime Village" Map Information The The Road to Slime Village" map will feature the Exclusive Archwitch SCHALK; the Fantasy Archwitches PURE SLIME and EMPRESS SLIME; and the Legendary Archwitch ASMODEL! Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch EMPRESS SLIME! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the special area. ※The Exclusive Archwitch SCHALK will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch EMPRESS SLIME is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※SLIME will not drop her card as a reward, but a Guaranteed UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, SLIME will not appear if SLIME has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If GUR SLIME is amalgamated with the OUTFIT material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR SLIME card. New "Daily Quests" will be added during the "The Slimefolk's Treasure" event! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※If the daily quest list does not refresh after 0:00 (JST), please access the Menu > Quest > Daily Quests screen or try restarting the game and the daily quests will refresh. Please refer to Menu > Quest > Daily Quest list for further details. ※Daily Quests will be available from 00:00 on April 17th to 11:59 on May 1st (JST). The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening materials can be obtained as panel rewards in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on April 22nd to 11:59 on May 1st (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches Fantasy Archwitches: : UR SLIME and UR SLIME Exclusive Archwitch: : SR SCHALK Legendary Archwitch: : LR ASMODEL ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate * UR MILDRED * SR URSULA * SR NADIA For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on April 16th to 11:59 on May 1st (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend